


Perfume

by caelestespiritu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, Jealousy, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestespiritu/pseuds/caelestespiritu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei just wants her to smell her perfume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Brittany Spears' Perfume. Written for GrumpoPenguin on deviantArt.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare?_

_Is there still longing there?_

_Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy_

_Such a classic tale_

_Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I’m trying to be cool_

_Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?_

Rei refuses to admit that she’s jealous.  

It’s just not in her nature, she’s better than that.  Usagi clearly loves her, and not that son of a-

She shakes her head quickly to clear her thoughts, refocusing back on the movie she’s being made to watch.  A quick glance at the girl next to her proves her internal moment of doubt has gone unnoticed, and she relaxes further into the couch.  

‘It’s not as if she still cares for her,’ she thinks, drawing her knees to her chest.  ‘This is all just paranoia.  Minako is just another ex, and they were friends before, right?  So they’re just picking that back up.  It doesn’t matter, she loves you, and why wouldn’t she?’  

And she believes the things she tells herself, because there’s no way they aren’t true.

At least for the most part.

She curls up to her girlfriend, head resting on her shoulder.  Usagi twines their hands together, and her doubts are banished another night.  

_I want to believe_

_It’s just you and me_

_Sometimes it feels like there’s three of us in here, baby_

She drops Usagi off at the movies, where Minako is waiting out front.  Her eyes flick back to Rei, and they look almost guilty for a second before she runs to Minako, arms open wide.  Rei watches as they embrace for a second before driving away quickly, her mouth set in a thin line.  ‘Why did she look so guilty?’

She parks out front of the nearest coffee shop, needing to be alone with her thoughts.  And when the barista at the front asks her if everything’s alright, it’s okay if she doesn’t know how to answer, right?

The coffee burns her throat as she swallows, but she doesn’t really care at the moment.  It doesn’t burn as much as Usagi’s guilt does in her mind.

_So I wait for you to call_

_And I try to act natural_

_Have you been thinking ’bout her or about me?_

_And while I wait I put on my perfume,_

_Yeah, I want it all over you_

_I'm gonna mark my territory_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

She’s sitting on the metal balcony of their small house, waiting for Minako to drop her girlfriend off.  It’s getting late, around 10:30, though the movie should have been over around 7.  They must have gone out for dinner.  Normal friends do that, right?  So there’s no need to worry…

“Rei?  Rei!”

She’s shaken awake just as the car reaches the end of the road.  

“Huh?  Ugh, what time is it?”

Usagi tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, a light blush tinting her cheeks.  “It’s almost 3, sweetie.  Why were you asleep out here?”

Rei sits up, cracking her neck as she stands with a blank stare.  “I was waiting for you.  Must have fallen asleep, I guess.”

“Oh, you don’t have to wait up for me!  I was just out with Minako.”  She smiles, and Rei twitches with jealousy, but manages to fake a smile back.  

“Oh, did you have fun?”  There’s a hint of sharpness in her voice, and Usagi falters for a second before sliding an arm around her shoulders.  

“Not as much fun as I’m planning for date night tomorrow!” she replies cheerily, leading the still half-sleeping girl into the house.  

It puts her at peace, but only just barely.

_I wanna fill the room, when she's in it with you_

_Please don't forget me_

_Do I imagine it, or catch these moments_

_I know you got history_

_But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool_

_I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things_

_That I'm just insecure_

__

They’re lying on Minako’s bed, arms around each other.  Usagi shuts her eyes, hiding her face in Minako’s shoulder.

“You smell like her,” she comments, forcing her voice to sound like normal.  It works for the most part, but there’s still a hint of steel to be heard.

“Well, she is my girlfriend,” comes the muffled reply, and Minako scoffs.  

“I treat you better.”

Usagi moves away, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.  She tilts her head down, rubbing a hand over her face with a sigh.

“I love her.”

“You don’t act like it.”  She slides her arms around Usagi’s waist, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“We’ve talked about this.”

“And we both know I’m better for you, Usagi!  Come on, think about it.  When was the last time she made an effort?  You know I love you, just give me a chance to prove it!”

She pauses and looks down again, biting her lip.  

“I need to go.”

 

_I want to believe_

_It's just you and me_

_Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby_

__

The park has always been Usagi’s favorite place to think.  The bench that sits under the largest canopy of trees next to the stream always manages to calm her down for some reason, and at the moment, she really needs to calm down.  She pulls her knees to her chest and sighs, watching the fish dance under the water while she sorts her thoughts out.  She loves Rei, but at the same time, Minako is just… Exciting.  She’s always liked her, maybe even loved her, but it was more for the adventure.  With Rei, she was sure of her love, and things were normal.  Minako was the opposite, always drawing her in with ease…

It’s official.  She doesn’t know what she’s doing, and she has to come to a decision.

_So I wait for you to call_

_And I try to act natural_

_have you been thinking 'bout her or about me_

_And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you_

_I gotta mark my territory_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

“Rei, we need to talk.”

She looks up from her phone, eyes wide and confused.  Usagi is standing in the doorway, and she looks.. upset.

Her heart seems to stop.

“Yeah, um…”  She locks her phone, setting it in her lap and motioning to the couch.  They sit, and there’s a beat of silence that almost pains her.

“So…”

“Rei, we’ve been together.  Minako and I.”

Her breath catches in her throat, and Usagi looks down, absolute guilt spreading over her features.  Rei takes a second to resume breathing before nodding.

“I know.”  She knows, but it still kills her to hear.

There’s another beat of silence, and Usagi, again, is the one to break it.

“You know I love you.”

She nods wordlessly, knowing what’s coming.

“And you know this has to stop.”

Another nod, and she can feel her heart breaking.

“So it’s going to stop.  No more of this.  I don’t want to cause you any more pain than I have already.  Minako and I are done for, and I hope you can believe me.”

She looks up, confusion spread across her features.  

“What?”

“We aren’t together anymore.  I love you, not her.”

“I-”

“I understand if you can’t forgive me.  I’m so sorry for how much I’ve hurt you-”

“Usagi-”

“It was a mistake, Rei, I was stupid, and-”

She’s cut off by their lips meeting, and she freezes for a second before relaxing into the kiss.  Rei falls into her lap almost dramatically, winding her arms around her neck and laughing into the kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.  I’m so sorry, Rei-”

She kisses her again, pressing as close to her as possible.

“I love you so, so much.”

She giggles, blonde hair falling into her eyes.  “I love you, too.”


End file.
